teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
FF7MA Episode 1
The first episode of Team Four Star's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged was uploaded concurrently to the TFS YouTube channel and website on September 3, 2015. Description "In the premier episode, Cloud teams up with Barret and the rest of Avalanche to take on one of the many factories owned by the evil Shinra Corporation. But does Cloud know what he’s getting himself into? Find out on FF7MA!" Synopsis A player is given the option to do either the original game, or download the HD Remake. Since downloading the HD Remake takes too long, the player decides to start a new game on the original. A train pulls up at its station, and members of AVALANCHE attack the guards. Their leader, Barret, tells Cloud that it's time to go to work. Cloud makes a bad pun, much to Barret's annoyance, and is ordered to hide the bodies. Two more guards arrive and attack Cloud, causing him to kill them in self-defense. Cloud meets up with the rest of AVALANCHE where they engage in small talk. One of the members, Jessie, unlocks the gate and they head inside. Barret warns Cloud not to "f*ck" up, adding that being friends with Tifa won't save him. Their plan is to blow up one of Shinra's plants to stop polluting the sector, something Cloud didn't know about. Cloud is entrusted with setting up the charges, and Barret goes into Cloud's pocket to join him. Cloud and Jessie go into the factory, and split up so Cloud can go to the reactor. Barret tells Cloud to set the timer, but before Cloud can do so, he's told by a voice to not plant it. Cloud tells Barret this, but he dismisses it as being crazy. An alarm goes off as the four bodies were found. A robot appears to attack the two. Cloud tries attacking with his Buster Sword, but it does minimal damage, much to Barret's annoyance. After being pushed to do something else, Cloud uses his Bolt Materia attack to destroy the robot. Cloud remarks that he didn't know lightning could destroy robots, but Barret yells that everyone knows this. Cloud sets the bomb up, but the timer is set to 5 minutes instead of 10. Cloud tries to fix it, but it goes down to 1 minute. Cloud, Barret, and Jessie manage to get out of the factory with the rest of AVALANCHE before it blows up. With the mission a success, Barret tells everyone to meet at the rendezvous point. Cloud asks where it is, but everyone leaves him for all the trouble he has caused. Cast *Guard – James “EpicGameMusic” Ronald *Biggs – Chris “Kirbopher” Niosi *Jessie – Jesse “Nowacking” Nowack *Wedge – Chris Zito *Barret – Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha *Cloud – Justin Briner *Soldiers – David “ShockDingo” Dixon *Zack - Natewantstobattle *Shinra Security PA – Monty Glu Crew *Written/Produced/Directed - Takahata101 & Antfish *Editor and Motion Graphics Artist - Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson *Music Production – Cliff “AinTunez” Weinstein *Intro Music – TheLivingTombstone *Character Art – Stephan Krosecz Running Gags * Character naming screen: Every time a main character's name is introduced, a videogame-style naming screen appears, and the "player" writes humorous nicknames on it before settling on the character's real name. ** Blonde Zack → Croudo-kun → Cloud ***Zack is a black-haired FF7 character who is, in every other respect, mostly identical to Cloud, for reasons that will be revealed later. "Croudo-kun" is an Engrish pronounciation of Cloud's name. ** Mr. T → Barret Category:Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged